bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian
Description Barbarians are brave, even reckless warriors whose great strength and heartiness makes them well suited for adventure. Where the fighter would rely on training and discipline, the barbarian enters a berserker state that makes him stronger, tougher, and more determined but less concerned with his health. These spectacular rages leave him winded, and he only has the energy for a few a day, but those usually suffice. He also knows the wild and runs at great speed. Alignment restrictions: Any non-lawful. Barbarians are wild at heart. * Ex-barbarians = A barbarian who becomes lawful loses the ability to gain more levels as a barbarian. He retains all the other benefits of the class (damage reduction, fast movement, trap sense, and uncanny dodge). CUSTOM CHANGES for BGTSCC: * At level 20, barbarians get +2 AC * Bonus feat at levels 10/20/30 * Rage increased by 5 rounds * Epic Rage - Lowered STR requirement from 27 to 21 * Thundering Rage - Lowered STR requirement from 25 to 21 * The class now has access to the custom Lore: Local and Lore: Nature skills. * The class now gets Evasion at Barbarian level 18 (Standard) Rage: - no AC penalty anymore when raging. - If CON loss causes HP to drop to zero or below upon Rage expiring an effect was added to heal the character. - Bonus damage applied as 2/3/4/5 (Rage/Greater Rage/Mighty Rage/Epic Rage). - Regen 1 for Rage/Greater Rage, increases to Regen 2 with Mighty/Epic Rage. = Whirlwind Frenzy: At level 1, a barbarian may choose Whirlwind Frenzy instead of Standard Rage. Whirlwind Frenzy grants +4 Strength, +2 Dodge AC, +2 Reflex saves and an additional attack at the highest AB (does not stack with haste). These bonuses increase to: at Level 11 gains +6 Strength, +3 Dodge AC, +3 Reflex; at Level 20 gains +8 Strength, +4 Dodge AC, +4 Reflex; and with Epic Rage gains +10 Strength, +5 Dodge AC, +5 Reflex. The barbarian that chooses Whirlwind Frenzy does not get Indomitable Will at level 14. The amount of barbarian rage uses remain the same as the normal version. (Note that the Jun 02, 2017 Update implemented a -2 AC penalty while using a shield while under the effects of a Whirwind Frenzy. See forum post at https://bgtscc.net/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=2716&p=744842) Additional progression Rage A barbarian can fly into a screaming blood frenzy a certain number of times per day. In a rage, a barbarian gains phenomenal strength and durability but becomes reckless and less able to defend himself. He temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, Rage lasts for 8 + Constitution bonus (including bonus from rage) rounds. After rage expires, the barbarian is tired and suffers -2 Strength, -2 Dexterity, and a -10% movement penalty for 5 rounds. - If CON loss causes HP to drop to zero or below upon Rage expiring an effect was added to heal the character. - Bonus damage applied as 2/3/4/5 (Rage/Greater Rage/Mighty Rage/Epic Rage). - Regen 1 for Rage/Greater Rage, increases to Regen 2 with Mighty/Epic Rage. Fast movement A barbarian has an increase in his base land speed by 10 feet. Uncanny dodge At 2nd level, a barbarian gains the ability to react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Trap sense Starting at 3rd level, a barbarian has an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving him a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every three levels in barbarian thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level). Improved uncanny dodge At 5th level, a barbarian can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another character the option to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more class levels, in their class which provides sneak attack, than the target does. Damage reduction At 7th level, a barbarian gains the ability to shrug off some amount of injury from each blow or attack. Subtract 1 from the damage the barbarian takes each time he is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. At 10th level, and every three barbarian levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th level), this damage reduction rises by 1 point. This damage reduction stacks with the damage reduction from Epic Damage Reduction and Greater Resiliency but does not stack with Dwarven Defender damage reduction. Greater rage At 11th level, a barbarian's bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +6, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +3. Indomitable will While in a rage, a barbarian of 14th level or higher gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist mind-affecting spells. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves he also receives during his rage. Tireless rage When a barbarian reaches 17th level, he no longer gets fatigued from using rage and can ignore the penalties to Strength, Dexterity, and movement. Mighty rage At 20th level, a barbarian's bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +8, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +4. Barbarian AC At level 20 a barbarian's armor class increases. He gets a +2 Dodge bonus to AC Bonus Feats At levels 10, 20, 30 a barbarian gets to choose a bonus feat Epic Barbarian Bonus Feats Armor Skin (Epic), Epic Toughness, Epic Energy Resistance, Epic Rage, Epic Prowess, Great Strength, Overwhelming Critical, and Thundering Rage